Kim Dongbin
|birthday = March 19, 2001 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 184cm |weight = 64kg |website = Produce 101 Profile Produce X 101 Profile |listed_talent(s) = Rap, Dance |company = MLD Entertainment }}Kim Dongbin (김동빈) is currently a trainee under One Cool Jacso Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #58 in episode 8, and was eliminated. He joined as a competitor on Produce X 101. However he ranked #42 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History During Produce 101 Season 2, Dongbin represented Kiwi Media Group. After the show, he was working to treat his trauma-induced depression, and during this time he left Kiwi Media and joined with MLD Entertainment. It was announced in December of 2019 that Dongbin had left MLD Entertainment and signed on with the Hong Kong based agency, One Cool Jacso Entertainment. The company stated that they have plans to debut him in Korea as soon as he is ready. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Produce X 101 (2019) Gallery Produce 101 Kim Dongbin Produce 101.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Produce X 101 Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Dongbin Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 키위미디어그룹ㅣ김동빈ㅣ시즌1보며 계획을 세운 골든 키위! @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김동빈 (키위미디어그룹) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김동빈 (키위미디어그룹) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김동빈(키위미디어그룹) vs 이광현(스타쉽) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 키위미디어그룹 김동빈 ♬Chewing Gum @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동빈 - EXO ♬CALL ME BABY 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Call Me Baby Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동빈 - 지코 ♬Boys And Girls @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Boys and Girls Eye Contact Produce X 101 PRODUCE X 101 MLD I 김동빈 I 보여줄게 완전히 달라진 나~ @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ김동빈(MLD) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이미담(AAP.Y) VS 김동빈(MLD) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ김동빈(MLD) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ권희준(크래커) - 김동빈(MLD) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동빈(MLD) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 MLD 김동빈 ♬Chewing Gum & Perfect Man @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동빈 - NCT U ♬일곱 번째 감각 @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|7th Sense Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동빈 - Imagine Dragons ♬Believer @댄스 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Believer Eye Contact Trivia * On Dongbin's Produce profile, netizens made jokes that he was a different person due to everything on his profile changing, except his name. Even his blood type changed from A to B. Produce 101 Ranking Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101